Vows
by Yellyanimefan
Summary: Rated R just becasue Post series Amon Robin maybe. Setting somewhere you wounldn't guess. First fic to be nice ok


I don't own Witch Hunter Robin if I did I would pay Misoura and buy" A burning Time" her story and make hell of a lot of money with her script

This is my first fic and yes I know it sucks but give me a brake it was an idea I have had for some days now.

Ding dong ding dong…….

This is the sound that was heard all over the monastery during morning mass. And in the church where all the other nuns where seated there sat a young women. She was 19 years old and for the most part spent all of her life in the monastery all except for one year. That year she spent it in Japan the birth place of her father if you could call him that. Now she is living some where in Florence. IT had been her home ever since she got back to her home country the peace that is present there, in her mind will never really help her forget the events of her year in Japan. No one was very sure where she came from in this monastery but no one could say on bad thing about her. To every one she was Sister Maria but to those who could recognize her deep green eyes she would always be "ROBIN!"

No one had called her that for three years not even Amon who by the way was also at this monastery. He sat to the right side of the church with all the other priest and monks and the nuns sat to the left. This is the place he had brought her after the big incident with the factory. Miraculously they survived the factory but not by much. Yet there they sat in the heart of the enemies head quarters. Ironically they weren't ever discovered. You would think that Salomon would have looked hard and indeed they did. Getting out of Japan was the hardest part of there escape but not being discovered was even easier. He gave up everything and so had she. They were no longer themselves she was no longer named Robin and he no longer was Amon. They entered this monastery seeking sanctuary to everyone they were brother and sister and no one seemed to question there situation the church rarely did here they could start a new and live in peace as long as they were in these four walls. And after three years Amon was indeed convinced that Salomon had given up or at least made it easy for them to reappear to be caught unaware. He had no plans to leave this place it was safe and it had given him a peace he had not felt in all of his life. He was a 27 year old man had learned the entire lessons a future priest should learn but his heart wasn't in it. Could he be ordained a priest and live this life so much different form all of what he had lived but until three years. Could he be a man of God? A God he still didn't really fully think existed.

All of these insecurities were also felt by a young woman only hers were the thoughts of a family the dream of the family she never had and the gift it would be to give this to someone to love some one unconditionally. Robin was so unsure if she could live her life without marriage or a family. Four years ago she might have had the answer in a heart beat before all that happened she could with all her heart have chosen the vows and the place as a bride of God. But that one year she spent away from what was familiar gave her a life time of experience and doubts. Today was the day she made her mind up about her future actually their future because this would also affect him. Brother Aidan to everyone here but to her always Amon, or at least in her mind. She had seen him everyday of those 3 years and he her not unless you look closely you wouldn't recognize them. She no longer was the potentially beautiful young teenager but had grown into what no one had a doubt she would become a goddess. Her eyes had on become a deeper greenish blue and under her habit were the layers of long strawberry blond hair. If anything she was the ultimate test to all of the potential priest in the monastery who couldn't deny the beauty they saw. The all thought if they could resister her then they could resist every and any women in the future. They weren't perverted or nasty about it most of their thought were kept to themselves but anyone looking then in the eye could tell what they were thinking. The problems arose when the nuns when out of the monastery and in to the small town where every healthy male tried to make a pass on her. The other nuns tried to protect her but there was always that one that got past them and close enough to make her feel uncomfortable. When it really got to out of control Brother Aidan would accompany them. He had done so last week he was a safe person to trust in everyone's eyes he was her brother even if they had nothing physically in common but anyone who saw him protect her would think he really was her brother even Robin herself though as him as that until that second last week.

"Bother Aidan thank you for accompanying us today" said mother superior

"No need to thank me sister" said Amon

"But there is I feel so useless not being able to protect her"

"That is my job sister don't feel burden with it"

"yes I know but when you are no loner here to protect her who will"

_if you only knew how she would protect herself you wouldn't think this _

"lets just keep moving and get to the orphanage sister" Amon said

They were almost there when a young very attractive man stood in there path and went directly to Robin to greet her.

"Bon journo Sister Maria but my you grow more beautiful everyday"

"Hello sinore I cannot talk we most be on our way"

This is when Amon walked up to her and took her arm and told her to keep walking she had be separated from the other nuns. Then he turned around to talk to the man.

The man had a ready retort

"So priest you want her all for yourself do you, well let me tell you one of these day she will be my wife"

He said "Are you blind she is only a girl"

"No Priest you are blind she is no loner a girl"

Piettro walked away just as Amon looked at Robin who subsequently looked back at him with a question in her eyes. She and he saw something they hadn't in all these years if only for a second. Then he turned his gaze away from her and tough _no she isn't a girl anymore! _Then the walked to join the rest of the group with Robin.

She was thing about what happened last week at this moment


End file.
